


Aisle Organization 101

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny work at Home Depot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aisle Organization 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnchsr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/gifts).



> A snippet for Fatorangekat because she made me spit tea over my keyboard by posting [this](http://i1086.photobucket.com/albums/j455/azziria/homedepot.jpg) at her journal.

  


* * *

"Seriously? You don't see what's wrong with that?" 

It's the new guy - Steve, his name badge says - and he's standing there with his arms crossed looking down his nose at Danny, and really, does he have to be so freakishly tall? 

"No, I don't see what's wrong with that. I am a professional, my friend, a professional. Which means that I organize my aisles with utility and customer convenience in mind, not any sort of sexual innuendo!" 

That gets him a raised eyebrow. "Sexual innuendo?" 

Danny frowns at him and waves a finger. "Do not mock. Just because you obviously have the emotional maturity of an oversexed teenager, it doesn't mean that the rest of us are at all interested in that kinky shit." 

That gets him a calculating look and then a grin, a delighted and yes, _dirty_ grin, the sort of grin that gives Danny's dick the sort of ideas that it really shouldn't be having about a co-worker. 

"So you do see what's wrong with it." 

"No, no, _Steven_ , I do not. I don't care what kinky shit you're into, not all of us..." 

Steve leans in to read Danny's name badge and licks his lips, and Danny's dick really shouldn't be going there... 

"Tell you what, _Danny_ , how about we grab a beer after work and you can tell me what sort of kinky shit you _are_ into?" And really, does the giant doofus _actually_ think that line's going to work? 

Danny's head's saying "Hell no", Danny's dick's yelling "Fuck yeah!", and Danny's mouth... 

"OK. But just the one, you got that? And you're buying." 

After all, it's just a mentoring session, Danny thinks. A quick run through Aisle Organization 101. Where's the harm in that? 

Strictly business, of course.


End file.
